I Don't Need The Light
by Lace Guzman
Summary: En un mundo donde la guerra no parece tener fin, Eren, un príncipe obligado vivir en la miseria planea recuperar su lugar en el trono. Dando su alma como pago al contrato firmado con un demonio llamado Levi. Obligando a endurecer su corazón, Eren luchara por la libertad de su pueblo,sacrificando lo más importante para él¿Podrá existir algo más que un contrato? ErenxRivaille/Au/OoC/


_**I Don't Need The Ligh **_

_**1.- Dark. **_

_«Muerte, en tus manos descansan las almas de miles de personas. Entidad encargada de causar dolor y desdicha a quien logran verte, arrebatando ese último suspiro de aquellos cálidos cuerpos para dar paso a un frío infernal en ausencia de un alma. Alma que robas para que Dios pueda juzgar su destino y así poder marcharte en paz, a descansar. A llorar por las muertes de la que eres responsable porque, tienes alma, por que sientes, por que tú en el fondo aún sigues viva.»_

Encobrado, abatido, cansado, los brazos del chico se movían con dolor sobre la tierra. Sus dedos partidos por la finura de las piedras había causado innumerables cortes en sus falanges. Cavando, cavando y cavando, poco a poco el agujero se iba haciendo más y más profundo, recordando que podría estar allí sin poder cambiar el destino.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo seguirá esta guerra, Armin? — Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz, deteniendo sus manos.

— No lo se — Respondió el chico de cabellos alguna vez rubios — Pero estas perdidas son innecesarias, niños, mujeres... — El chico apretó sus puños, indignado mientras miraba el cuerpo aún lado de ellos, cubierto con una manta — Y nosotros... n-no podemos hacer nada —

Eren observo como las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de su amigo, empañando sus ojos y nublando su vista. Ambos sabían que el llanto no era un acto de cobardía si no que era el sobre cargo de sentimientos de corazón, cosa que la humanidad estaba olvidando a cada segundo que transcurría, sumiéndose más y más en la guerra.

Eren no lloraba, no por que no quisiera si no por que ya no quedaban lagrimas en sus brillantes y esperanzados ojos color esmeralda ya secos por tantos años de llantos y emociones. Mikasa, su hermana había sido asesinada por un soldado del país enemigo, aquel hombre ni siquiera pensó que quizás aquella chica solo robaba por hambre, por necesidad.

— ¿Existira algo que podamos proteger con nuestras propias manos? — Armin tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y lo deposito con cuidado dentro del agujero. Sin dejar de llorar — Ni siquiera fuimos capaces de proteger la pequeña y débil vida de Mikasa... —

Eren no dijo nada y en sumo silencio sostuvo la cruz de madera en el extremo de la tumba mientras Armin cubría el cuerpo con la tierra que hacia unos momentos habían extraído. Sin nada que pedir, sin nada que desear más que el fin de la guerra, Eren recibió el golpe de la cruda realidad justo en donde más le dolía: el corazón.

Miró el quieto cuerpo de Armin sentado sobre sus piernas en el suelo, abatido, destrozado y sin esperanza, rogando a los cielos y al mismo Dios que tuviera a Mikasa en lo más alto de su reino, teniendo piedad por su alma inocente y pura. El rubio ya no creía en las entidades sobre naturales, no cuando se pasaba días y días rezando por el fin de la guerra y lo único que obtenía eran muertes, muertes y más muertes.

El llanto del viento, los gritos de los árboles y el llanto del cielo era lo único que podía oírse. El más joven se levanto del suelo y en completo silencio camino hasta la pequeña cueva en donde se refugiaban por el momento. Con el corazón en las manos, Eren observo como Armin se tambaleaba por el mudo llanto mientras se alejaba, dejando a las tumbas como las únicas compañeras para el castaño.

¿Por qué la guerra aún no terminaba? ¿Por qué seguía muriendo gente inocente? ¡Vidas ajenas a los motivos de la guerra estaban extinguiéndose y al actual rey ni siquiera le importaba! El rey... Erwin Smith, él no era un rey, lo que Smith era ni siquiera tenia un nombre... El mismísimo Diablo no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Consumido por la rabia y el odio, Eren dibujo un gran circulo en un terreno plano, con una gran estrella dentro de él seguido por unas palabras en idioma esclavo que solo él conocía. Lanzo el objeto con el que había dibujado lejos y en cambio corto su mano derecha con una piedra vertiendo su propia sangre dentro de aquel dibujo.

— Muchos han dicho de tu existencia nula — Dijo el chico mientras la sangra escurría de su mano — Muchos ignoran lo que eres realmente, muchos difieren de tus intenciones pero yo creó en tu justicia, ¡Ven demonio! ¡Yo he de hacer un pacto contigo! — Gritó con fuerza.

Y fue entonces cuando un gran resplandor envolvió el circulo, seguido por una gran llamarada de fuego que rodeo el cuerpo del joven sin quemarlo, el viento y los árboles gritaban por temor a las grandes bocaradas de fuego que la tierra expulsaba. Un olor a azufre lleno el aire y fue entonces cuando las llamas se volvieron una gran serpiente negra que comenzaba a rodear seductoramente el cuerpo de Eren, primero por la pierna, luego el torso para terminar en su hombro izquierdo.

El olor a sangre llegó hasta las fosas nasales del chico, la serpiente en si apestaba a sangre y a Azufre sin embargo sabia lo que se animal significaba asi que no hizo ni el mas minimo esfuerzo es apartarla.

— Vaya, vaya — Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas — Pero si no eres nada más que un mocoso — Se burló con avidez mientras tocaba los cabellos sobre la nuca del chico, causándole escalofríos — Entonces ¿Qué es lo que desea un joven tan fuerte como tú de un demonio de tan bajo calibre como yo? —

— Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar el lugar que me pertenece por nacimiento — Eren no vaciló, no podía hacerlo ahora — Quiero recuperar el trono que me pertenece por derecho —

El demonio rió con euforia mientras caminaba a su alrededor. Eren pudo observar entonces sus rasgos: un cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño que él y de una contextura bastante delgada, la piel tan blanca como el marfil, sus labios rosados y sus ojos tan fríos como un tempano de hielo grisáceo.

— ¿Y que estas dispuesto a sacrificar a cambio principito? — Preguntó el hombre mientras extendía sus grandes y prepotentes alas negras para tomar un poco de altura — Sabes que o demonios no hacemos algo sin nada a cambio ¿Verdad? —

— Estaré dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, incluso mi alma si eso te apetece — Respondió inmediatamente, sintiendo como la serpiente se frotaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, apretándolo.

— Es una oferta tentadora muchacho pero la pregunta es ¿Renunciarías al cielo en donde todos tus amigos descansan solo por obtener tu trono de vuelta? —

— Lo haría si con ello puedo humillar a aquellos que me hicieron vivir en la miseria, que me humillaron y que me han hecho arrastrarme en el suelo como un pobre animal —

El demonio sonrió son sorna mientras movía su mano con habilidad, haciendo aparecer una gran y apetitosa manzana roja entre sus dedos, jugando con ella de mano en mano mientras seguía proporcionando preguntas que Eren respondía rápidamente, sin tener tiempo para vacilar.

— Entonces muchacho, ¿Estas dispuesto a comer de la manzana y a renunciar a tu alma pura? — Eren asintió, tomando la manzana entre sus manos. Mordiéndola. — Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille y desde hoy en adelante te ayudare con tu deseo de venganza, hasta que tu objetivo sea cumplido tendré el deber de obedecer tus ordenes y caminar a tu lado... —

— Sin embargo una vez hubo se cumplido el contrato seras dueño de mi alma y de mi futuro, permitiéndote yo, Eren Yeager soberano de esta tierra hacer lo que te plasca con ellos —

Y así es como comienza la historia de Eren Yeager y Levi Rivaille, dos hombres que caminaban juntos hasta las profundidades más obscuras del mundo. Dos almas que hicieron llorar a Luna por la perdida de un ángel puro siendo corrompido por el más cruel y despiadado de los demonios. Esta es la historia de un demonio y de un ángel... La historia de Eren Yeager... un contratista ilegal...

Mi historia...

_«Y la muerte lloró en blanco, temiendo matar otra vez, sufriendo por no saber a quien o cuantos se llevaría esta vez. Lamentando en silenció a los caídos, gritando en mudo por las familias y suspirando dolorosamente la perdida del ángel más valioso que la tierra poseía.»_

* * *

_Hola chicas! _

_¿Como estáis? yo cansada! luego de publicar esto me iré a dormir C: _

_Bueno no tengo mucho que decir al respecto sobre este fanfic. A decir verdad se me acaba de ocurrir por una canción _

_Aún asi espero les guste. Como ya sabéis cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentarios y Criticas, aquí abajo en la cajita de comentarios! Estaré ansiosa por sus opiniones C: _

_Cuidaos y que tengáis buena noche! _

_Bye Bye~_


End file.
